Deflower Child
by Lonestarr
Summary: Losing one's virginity is a dream come true.


Disclaimer: So "The Fairly Oddparents" are returning, eh? They'd better get it right, this time. Given what I've done with the characters here, I doubt that I'll have to worry about being bugged about legalities.

Life wasn't easy. Every day, there was something to worry about: will I succeed? Will I fail? If I fail, how great will the failure be? Will I be liked?

And then there are the more complex questions: have I gotten the hang of wearing bras yet? Why are my breasts so huge? Will the popular girls flirt with me for sport like always or will they ignore me? Why am I so responsive to such nonsense?

When one is bored, anything will come to mind. _Anything._

The idol that resided in the local museum, Perspectus Inversi, had been shipped to Cairo some years ago, well before the two unlucky teenagers who grasped it could use it to return to normal.

For three years, they were stuck in this existence. The world knew them not as the people they once were, but as the people they are now. In the weeks following the idol's travels, the two teens felt despondent, but soon found that they needed to trust each other.

Whenever one of them needed to unload the baggage of how their new existence was getting them down, the other would offer a sympathetic ear. This open line of communication between them kept them from losing their minds.

"So, did you hear about the dance on Friday night?"

"Yeah. I heard. Not going, though."

"Why not?!" The outburst gained the attention of more than a few onlookers. After some awkward stares, the teenager calmed down. "I mean, why not?"

"Those things are so boring. Plus, you have to get dressed up and look stupid and sweat under a dorky looking outfit and--"

"No one asked you, did they?"

"I'm not much of a dancer, either." The rapport between the students was such that they practically knew each other inside and out.

"That was going to be my next guess. Don't worry if no one asks you to some stupid dance. This is high school. Nobody knows what they want."

"You don't have to tell me twice. By the way, why did you freak out earlier?"

"Wh-what?"

A clearing of the throat. "'Why not?!' Sound familiar?"

"Well…it would suck if I was there by myself."

"So you're going?"

"It beats staying home and watching TV."

"Every so often, there's something good on. Maybe I'll get lucky."

One student reaches out and pats the other's hand. "People don't pay attention to us. It's not like we'll stand out."

"That's not really the issue. Besides, people don't pay attention to _me_; just some random geek. You, on the other hand…come on. You've had that body for three years. Of course, people will notice you." The student huffed and folded his arms. "You have a body that girls would sell their souls to get."

The brown-haired girl looked down at the two mounds protruding from beneath her T-shirt. "Well, I can't argue with you, there."

"I just don't feel like going." The dark-haired boy pushed away from the table and got up.

The girl reached her hand up. "Tootie…"

"Forget it, Timmy. I'm not fucking going." He lightly smacks her hand away. A scowl developed on her face. She snatched the boy's hand, which caused him to turn back.

"You know, it's so easy to accept what everyone thinks of you, but showing people what you really are; what you're really about? That takes hard work. In the time I've known you, you've never, _ever_ given up on anything that was hard." The boy sat down, his hand still in the girl's grip. "Because of this body, everyone thinks of me as this no-nothing cocktease who'd drop her panties for an 'A'." The girl looked into the boy's convulsing face. "Don't laugh. I hear what they talk about in the girl's room. I don't get 'As'. I get 'Cs' and 'Bs', and, by the way, thank you so much for tutoring me. And the thought me of doing _anything_ to guys freaks me out. But do I let it bother me? No. I'm just an average student with a killer body who just wants to finish my time here same as everyone." By now, the girl's grip had relaxed enough so that the boy could tend to his wrist and sit down.

"You know, Timmy? I've thought about it, and I will go with you to the dance."

"Was it my speech?"

"Surprisingly, yes. To give such a thoughtful yet long-winded speech, you must feel very strongly about this."

The girl grabbed the boy's hands and giggled. "I do. I just know that we're gonna have fun."

XxXxXxXxX

Virgil couldn't believe how quickly the dance passed by. He and Tiffany danced up a storm, leading several girls who had previously scorned him to trip over themselves for a spot on his dance card. He, however, only had eyes for one.

As the dance took place in a hotel, renting a room was all too tempting. And what are teenagers if willing to resist temptation?

Virgil glanced at the bed. It looked pretty comfortable, like one could sleep for days in it. He sighed at the thought.

"_Well, I'm ready."_

He turned in Tiffany's direction. "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm ready." The determination in the girl's voice frightened the boy. He scarcely noticed that the girl had been unzipping his pants.

"Timmy, I'm serious. You…" He felt a tugging at his now-swollen member. She was actually pulling on it, as if shaking hands.

"And from the feel of it, so are you." Tiffany smirked as she changed the position of her hand. She cupped her fingers and moved her hand along the length of him. To his surprise (elation?), she quickened the pace of her movement. Virgil couldn't believe that she was actually jerking him off. It wasn't like this was a daily habit. The only two times he did it himself were out of curiosity…and both times, he had been thinking of the girl before him.

"Tim…" Virgil's protestation trailed off as the pace of Tiffany's ministrations grew ever faster. The young man could feel himself reach the verge of release. Seeing the look on his face, she pushed him to the bed, freeing his rod from her grasp.

"Don't want the fireworks to go off just yet." She smiled as she sauntered towards him. Virgil, regaining his bearings, back-crawled away from Tiffany. This only provoked her to move nearer. Along the way, she had removed her dress, leaving her in a strapless bra and panties. Virgil had to admit that her body was among the most impressive he'd ever seen. However, she seemed to be moving way too fast. He envisioned taking her some years down the line; after the two of them had finished college. They'd get a nice little apartment in the city and work their nine-to-five jobs, occasionally racing each other home with the loser forced to make dinner, and after a few too many homemade whiskey sours…

Virgil's train-of-thought was derailed by a penny…a very grabby penny. Tiffany clasped Virgil's arms in her hands and pulled him onto her, his tip threatening to enter her hollow. He wrested himself enough to land beside her on the bed. She rolled over and kissed him ever so lightly on his lips.

"Timmy, why are you doing this?"

"I'm just returning the favor." Another, longer-lasting kiss.

"What favor?"

"Come on. All those times you pursued me, hoping you'd get me. Not so bad now, is it?"

"Well, no, but…"

Tiffany didn't feel like listening to anything further. Her knees on either side of him, she let her long hair sweep over his face, moaning a little as she went along. As she pulled away, the girl could feel something tugging at her hair. She ran her fingers through and found…Virgil's glasses. She giggled and placed them on the table next to the bed.

She reached behind her and unhooked her bra. It fell onto Virgil's stomach. Having little choice in the matter, the dark-haired boy looked up.

Tiffany was always a little self-conscious about her body, hiding it in relatively modest clothing, but in those rare moments when the weather demanded something tighter, she was quite popular with the male students. Now, though, no such feelings existed. Her beautiful, tear-drop shaped breasts were exposed and Virgil was witness to their beauty.

"Touch them."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Touch them", she repeated as if she were offering a snack.

Virgil reached his hands up and cupped the breasts. He was surprised how natural and yet how heavy they felt. His fingers raked across her nipples, eliciting a deep moan from her.

"Ooh. Don't…stop." Virgil shrugged a little and continued to stroke her. Tiffany threw her head back, her brown hair flying. She leaned down, past his arms and ravished him with kisses. Virgil still felt guilty about this situation, but as he was lying there patiently, he didn't seem to want to fight it, either.

He cleared his throat. "Well, if we're gonna do this, shouldn't there be…protection?"

"Do you have any?"

"I don't", Virgil admitted, remorse in his voice. He was quick to accept his lot in life as a geek. What would _he_ need with a condom?

"Neither do I. It doesn't matter that much. Condoms will only slow us down."

The boy looked at her. "Are you serious?"

"I don't want to wait, anymore. I need you now." She put her arms around him, nuzzling his chin with her head. "Besides, I'm on the pill. Looks like I was paying attention in sex ed."

"But, Ti…"

"Come on, Tootie. I care for you, but do you really think you'll get an opportunity like this with any other girl?"

"What?"

"We both know what you're standing is in school. Girls think you're a loser."

Virgil could only offer a shocked expression. He knew he wasn't well-regarded, but the 'L' word?

"I hear things about you in the girl's room, too. Stuff like 'the last man on earth' gets thrown around quite a bit. It doesn't really matter, though. Those girls are sluts, anyway."

Virgil took a moment to let these words sink in. He let out a sigh. "I guess you have a good point."

"Yes…" Tiffany positioned herself under her companion. "…I do." Virgil entered her, which forced her to grab onto the sides of the bed. Clearly, this was her first time.

He saw the pain in her eyes. "Are you all right?"

"I am now." She stared at him for what felt like years, but had only been a few minutes. She felt him pump, his hips grinding into hers. The girl reached her hands up and grabbed the boy's back, pulling him closer.

Virgil, to his surprise, felt energized by the action he was performing on her. In his few years as a male, he never considered himself a particularly strong individual. He was more content to think things out than resort to force. Here, though, he could feel what is was to be a man. Not so much the physical aspects, but the emotional and mental ones as well. In some ways, he would still be the girl in the relationship (because that's how he was born, after all), but he now knew what it was to be dominant.

Tiffany wore a surprising smile on her face, her legs now wrapped around the young man. In the first moments of having this body, she would never have conceived of allowing this to happen with any guy, never mind him. She couldn't tell if her mind was surrendering to her body's will or that she truly accepted her partner's feelings. In any event, she loved it; that someone she could trust was having their way with her. Another thing that she enjoyed was that he was being so gentle with her. There was no competition to see who could finish first…even though she was winning.

"Tootie…" Tiffany's breathing became quite labored.

"Yes, Timmy?"

"Are you…enjoying yourself?"

"More than I ever have."

"Well…I hate to disappoint you…but I'm gonna…" Her breaths came out faster and shorter. "…I'm gonna….I'm gon…"

And with a shriek, she did. A sticky mess all over Virgil's midsection. About a minute later, he felt himself release.

XxXxXxXxX

The two of them, still attached by his rod and her fluids, laid on the bed. He ran his fingers through her hair while she traced a finger on his chest.

"That was transcendent."

"I'm glad you thought so." Tiffany smiled, then quickly looked away. She wasn't going to pretend she knew what the word meant. "I guess it's true what they say."

"What?"

"That nerds are great at sex because it's all they think about."

Virgil looked down. "If it were any other girl that said that, I probably wouldn't have slept with them."

"Please. If it were any other girl, you wouldn't have gotten as far as a goodnight kiss."

"True."

"Still, I can't believe what I've been depriving of myself of for all these years."

"So you were waiting all these years to get laid?"

"No. To get laid by _you_. I never realized that you knew your way around a woman's body."

Virgil looked into her eyes. 'Are you kidding?' could be felt from reading his expression.

"Okay. Stupid comment, but still…wow."

"It was all for you." He felt Tiffany ease back into his embrace. "You know, I'm kind of glad we ended up like this; me a guy and you a girl. Maybe it's because I've had time to adjust to it, but I feel really good about spending my life like this."

"So do I. I just love prettying myself up, you know? I feel so hot, but I don't feel the need to go showing off like the other girls." She looked down at her breasts. "Of course, Susie and Mary do like to get out, from time to time."

Virgil rolled his eyes as he reached over to the night table. He grabbed his glasses and put them on. "I still can't believe you named them."

"What? You _weren't_ gonna name yours when they came in?"

"No."

"Whatever."

"Anyway, getting back to what I said earlier, I feel really good about being a guy. Hell, even if I was a girl and you were a girl, or if we were both guys, I'd still love you. It'd be a little awkward, but there are places we could go for that, away from societal limitations…"

Tiffany put her hand over his mouth. "Let's just agree that we love each other."

"Fine." At that moment, Virgil realized just what she had said. "So, you love me?"

"Well, I…"

"I knew it. I knew you'd see the light."

"If someone's gonna love me, I may as well love them back, right?"

Virgil just kissed her forehead and laid down.

"Tootie, I have something else to say."

"What's that, Timmy?"

"We're here."

"We're what?"

XxXxXxXxX

"Wake up, Tootie. We're here." Virgil could feel Tiffany shaking him. "Why didn't you tell me you fall asleep on car trips?"

"I didn't think it too important. I get really comfortable and BAM! Out like a light."

With it's decorations and fancy signs, the hotel the school had booked for the dance looked very nice. It was the last time the seniors would have to attend a school function before graduation.

Tiffany opened the door of her used car. Though not the speedster she craved for her sweet sixteen, it still got her from point A to point B. "Well, give a girl some warning, huh? You looked half dead."

"Sorry, Timmy", Virgil murmured under his breath. To his surprise, she took his hand as she walked inside. The though crossed his mind that perhaps this was why she got upset about his initial resistance. He shrugged it off and let her lead.

XxXxXxXxX

For the faster songs, the ones during which the majority of students were determined to look like fools, Tiffany and Virgil sat and talked; about their classes, college, whatever. For the slower melodies, the ones which invited the prospect of dancing, the two of them took to the floor. They were one of a handful of couples feeling love…or, at least, an emotion very close to it.

For years, Virgil was protective of the girl in his arms. As a man, he felt that responsibility. He never wanted to see any harm come to her from anyone. He knew he loved her, and even if she never loved him back, he still wanted to keep her safe.

Tiffany had felt conflicting emotions nearly every day of her womanhood. Deep down, she was still a teenage boy with the corresponding hormones. But she was also a girl, with a girl's body, a girl's sensitivity and a girl's problems. It felt like there were two sides waging war within her. Her more masculine half usually ended up winning, but when faced with a man willing to do anything for her, the feminine side would take over. Instinctively, she'd bat an eyelash or expose some cleavage…only seconds before the masculine side would gain the upper hand. At the moment, in the arms of the bespectacled gentleman, she felt just like a delicate flower.

She leaned against Virgil and placed a hand around his neck. Her lips pursed as they went for his ear. "I really like you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Virgil smiled as he looked at her. A peck on her lips. "I really like you, too."

Tiffany sighed as she rested her head against him. Right now, she didn't want her masculine side around. She wanted to feel like a girl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, folks, I almost never do this, but I suggest reading my story "Turnerabout" for this tale to make sense. It's something of an alternate continuation. Matter of fact, I'm toying with the idea of doing more stories in this vein. Only time will tell.

Thanks for reading and reviewing and have a nice day.


End file.
